Midnight Rose
by EdwardEclipse
Summary: Rosalie is content with her life as a vampire, but when a human, Bella, gets involved with Edward, Rose is NOT happy. Twilight in Rose's POV. --I am currently in the process of extending the chapters! They will be longer and there will be another ch.-- R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful characters or anything Twilight related. **

I stared out the window into the grey haze that was the sky. A few raindrops clung to the cool glass from a previous shower. The teacher's voice was a dull humming noise as he read today's lesson plan.

I felt the gaze of my many male admirers drilling into the back of my head, but I was used to it. The boring lessons, the guys lusting after me, and being the envy of every girl in school, wasn't new to me. I had been experiencing these since that fateful day I was changed, many years ago. I sighed as I thought about my tragic past when the teacher, Mr. Gomez, said my name.

"Rosalie Hale, go up to the front of the room and work problem 7." He demanded.

"Certainly, Mr. Gomez." I responded smoothly and got out of my seat. I glided gracefully to the front of the room, careful not to go too fast and turned to face the class before turning to the chalkboard.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, the bell rang. Everyone left their seats and crowded around the door. I took the opportunity to apologize to Mr. Gomez.

"I'm incredibly sorry that I couldn't follow your orders. How can I make it up?" I asked innocently. I smiled at him, trying to make it clear that I was sorry, even if I wasn't.

"Umm...There really is no need for that. Go on out to lunch." Mr. Gomez said dizzily. His expression was still dazed as I walked swiftly to the door. Once there I found Emmett waiting for me, arm extended. He grinned widely and asked,

"Shall we go to lunch?" His English accent was horrendous but I smiled in response. I took his arm in mine and together we crossed campus to the cafeteria. We got in line and both Emmett and I piled our trays with food we would not eat. We then sat down at our table.

The rest of family was already there. We sat in silence. Later, Alice danced to the garbage and out the door. She was going slightly faster than usual, but none of these un-observant humans would ever notice.

I looked over at Edward, out of the corner of my eye, and was surprised to see him glancing over at the new girl, Isabella Swan and her friend. They were both looking in our direction intently. Edward dropped his gaze first. For any other boy, looking at the new girl would be normal but for Edward it was completely bizarre. Edward began picking his food apart.

_Edward,_ I thought. His eyes shifted to meet mine although he was still trying to focus on Isabella. I looked away, so to any human, we would look like we weren't conversing. He began whispering quickly, "That's Bella Swan, the new girl."

I asked, once again in thought, _what's she thinking?_ Edward didn't answer me but I questioned him no more. He's probably getting enough questions from the others and is sure to get even more when we get home.

He looked back at Bella, a slightly frustrated look on his face. Then he turned back, his lips twitching as if he wanted to smile. Apparently, what ever this new girl was thinking was amusing to him.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to read minds. To have no quiet unless you are extremely far from civilization must be awful. Before I could ponder on that fact any more everyone got up to leave. I joined them and we swiftly left the cafeteria.

After enduring my one class without Emmett I was glad to not have to go to French alone. So I left the table with Emmett at my side.

**Please review!!! Let me know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rose, Twilight or Edward –sigh-**

The rest of the day passed in a blur. During all of my classes I was brainstorming questions to ask Edward regarding this girl, Bella. Why is he so fascinated with her? What was she thinking? Why didn't Edward tell us?

I was so lost in thought that when the final bell rang, dismissing us for the day, I hardly heard it. Emmett tapped me on the shoulder and I got up.

We left the AP Biology room and began walking, human-paced, to Edward's silver Volvo.

Once there we climbed in the back. We were the first to arrive. I leaned my head on Emmett's shoulder. He took a piece of my hair in his had and twirled it slowly.

Shortly after I got comfortable, Alice and Jasper arrived. Alice sat on the other side of Emmett and Jasper sat in front. Edward arrived soon after and took the driver's position.

He started the engine and we took off towards home. I was planning on waiting to interrogate Edward about his sudden fascination in Bella but couldn't contain myself.

"What was the new girl thinking at lunch?" I questioned.

"Nothing important." Edward responded. I began to get the feeling he was hiding something from us.

"You're frustrated." Jasper said calmly. Edward sighed and turned his head to look back at me.

"Why are you so interested in her thoughts anyway?" His question caught me off guard.

I thought about it for a moment. "I just wanted to know what she thought of us. First impressions are really important to me." I said.

"Okay then." Edward responded, turning his attention back to the road. I think he believed it...maybe.

"Speed up." Alice said. It was then that I realized how slow we had been going. We were barely going over 50!

"What's eating you?" Emmett asked, joining the conversation.

"Nothing." Edward answered.

"If it was nothing, you would tell us. And you would be driving normal speed." I stated.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett murmured in agreement. "It's nothing. Trust me!" Edward exclaimed.

At that moment we pulled into our driveway. Edward stormed out of the car much faster than necessary. Emmett was outside already and opened my door. I got out but was still confused about Edward's reaction.

It was then that I knew what I had to do. I must tell Carlisle. _And Edward, if you are reading my thoughts, there is nothing you can do to stop me so HA!_

**I know it is short but review anyway! I need some advice/ ideas so either leave it in your review or PM me please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story Twilight! **

**I know it's a shocker. I'm actually updating! Anyway...REVIEW!**

I knocked timidly on Carlisle's door. As sure of the idea as I was before, I was a little nervous. I wasn't sure of the story and was afraid that I might have it wrong. _It's for Edward's safety. _I assured myself. "Come in." Carlisle's pleasant voice said from behind the door. I took a deep un-needed breath, opened the door, and slipped inside. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk doing who-knows-what.

"Umm...Carlisle, there's something I need to bring to your attention." I said. Carlisle indicated a seat in front of his desk.

"Have a seat." He said. I glided over to the comfy velvet chair and sat down.

"Have you noticed anything...off about Edward?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound too presumptuous.

"Why no, have you?" Carlisle responded, surprise visible on his face.

"Well, in the lunch room at school he was staring at the new girl Isabella Swan and I don't know why and then on the way home from school we asked him about it and he got all defensive and started a clearly un-needed argument about it and so I got suspicious as did Emmett and Jasper and Alice and I just thought you should know and that maybe you knew what it was about." I said quickly. Carlisle stared at me, probably trying to decipher what I had just said.

"Her name is Bella." A silky voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw Edward, leaning against the doorway. Typical Edward to eavesdrop like that. He wasn't looking our way.

"Care to explain?" Carlisle asked. Edward strode over to the desk, still not making eye-contact with me for whatever reason. Seeing as there were no more chairs at the desk Edward simply propped himself up on the corner of the desk.

"It's hard to explain..." Edward began. He was looking at Carlisle and Carlisle only.

"I'm sure we can comprehend it." I said sharply. I was annoyed by his ignorance of my presence. Edward allowed a quick glance in my direction before turning back to Carlisle.

"It's...well...It's her...scent. It's driving me insane. It's like she was sent from the devil to cause me pain and tear the very fabric of our peaceful existence into shreds." Edward admitted after a moment of rest. Another silence filled the room as both Carlisle and I absorbed this new piece of information.

"La Tua Cantante..." Carlisle muttered. Edward was now looking at the floor. He was probably ashamed that this had happened to him. He was the best of us after all. The most...vegetarian.

"What?" I asked breaking the eerie silence. Both Carlisle and Edward looked at me.

"It's his singer. Her blood calls to him with a force stronger than anything we've ever known." Carlisle explained.

"There's only one thing to do and it's going to break Esme's heart." Edward said solemnly.

"What? Are you going to kill her?" I asked incredulously, speaking the first thing that came to mind. Edward glared at me but his expression softened.

"No, I must leave Forks...forever." Edward stated gravely.

**Now REVIEW!!! It took me forever to complete this chapter so you people better review! If you do, you ROCK!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Twilight or the book's plot.**

I gasped in shock. "You wouldn't really do that to Esme. Would you?" I asked in disbelief. Edward didn't respond. He merely looked down at the floor. _You can't leave. _I pleaded in my mind. Edward looked my way, his expression pained and worn.

"You don't know what this mere girl is doing to me. She's making it so I can't think straight. There's something different about her. I don't understand her as well as others. It's nerve-racking." I could tell that when Edward said this he was editing something out.

"How is she different?" I probed, hoping to get a straight answer. Edward looked away and got up from his perch on the desk.

"I have to leave. I'm going to tell Esme." Edward said as he swiftly glided towards the door.

"Let me come with you." I told Edward and strode quickly over to where he was waiting in the doorway. Edward sighed in defeat after seeing the determined expression on my face.

"Fine. Just let me be the one to break the news to her. It's bad enough as it is." Edward sighed. "I have to keep it short. I'm going to take your car Carlisle." He glanced back in Carlisle's direction.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. Then both Edward and I stormed out of the room and started heading down the stairs. About halfway down we ran into Alice. "Don't tell Esme." She said with a blank look on her face. Both Edward and I knew not to bother Alice while she was in this kind of state. Edward took the keys to Carlisle's car out of Carlisle's coat pocket and tore out of the entryway and into the garage.

Alice's normal expression returned to her face. "We must tell Esme that Edward's out hunting. She can't know the truth." Alice said seriously. I nodded, agreeing with whatever she saw in her vision.

With that said both Alice and I went into the kitchen to talk with Esme.

When we arrived Esme was cooking. No surprise there. For who she was cooking I don't know. It was a hobby. None of us ate human food anyway. "I heard the car drive off. Someone was in a hurry. What happened anyway?" Esme asked a concerned look on her face.

"It was Edward." Alice responded. She looked quickly at me for it was my turn to say something. Esme glance at me expectantly.

"Yes, Edward. He was getting awfully thirsty. You know him, always testing his limits. Anyway, he went off to hunt. He won't be back for a couple weeks." I said confidently. That seemed like something Edward would do, right?

"A couple weeks?! How long has he been starving himself?! He looked fine the last time I saw him." Esme asked, horrified. I turned to Alice.

"Well I don't know. He might be back sooner. We weren't sure he left so fast..." Alice started.

"Do you see anything telling us when he'll be home?" Esme inquired. Alice's vision blurred.

"I can't tell." She said after a moment. This statement was completely serious and true. I bit my lower lip. _Please hurry home Edward. We can't lie forever. _I thought desperately.

**I know these Chapters are short but review anyway! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Yes, I'm as shocked as you are that I actually remembered to update. It's here now so...enjoy!**

I decided to leave that night and go hunting. I had to clear my mind and, unfortunately, senseless violence was the only way of doing this. I stalked easy prey on my way to the mountains. I had to keep my mind busy. Occasionally my mind would wander to the questions swirling in my mind. _Why did this happen to __**our**__ family? What did Edward mean by Bella being __**different**__? When was Edward going to come back? _When I refocused on reality, I found myself sitting on a log somewhere up in the mountains.

Several of the forest animals had surrounded me. I got the sudden image of Snow White and the woodland creatures in my head. I shivered in disgust and turned to look at the incredibly stupid, unaware animals. I wanted to show them how dire and permanent their mistakes were but found myself unable to kill the easy prey. "Wow something must really be wrong if I can't bring myself to do this..." I said to myself as I got up off my log. The animals scurried safely back to their homes in the woods and I regretfully started running in the direction of my home.

---------------------------------

When I returned, Emmett was waiting dutifully for me at the front door. "Where have you been?" he asked. He had a serious, concerned expression on his face.

"Hunting." I replied. Emmett looked into my eyes before asking,

"Then why are your eyes coal black?" I sighed and stepped around him into the house. I didn't want to tell him about my act of generosity. Alice came up to me next.

"Why didn't you...you know... eat?" Alice asked. Of course she had seen my actions through a vision. I couldn't answer her either. _Something must really be upsetting me. _I thought to myself. I had the strangest feelings something horrible and life-changing was going to happen. And I didn't like it one bit.

---------------------------------

School for the couple days was meaningless. I kept up my charade as a good student but my thoughts were far from my studies. I found myself constantly thinking about Edward and his rapid departure. Was he ever coming back? Why did this affect me so much? Everyday when we'd get home, Esme would ask Alice if she had seen anything signifying when Edward would get back. Each day Alice's response was the same.

"No sorry." She would say politely. Then Alice would leave the room so she wouldn't be questioned any further. I got the feeling that everyone else was being affected by Edward's absence. Our entire family was a little more shifty and uncomfortable all the time. Out of all of them, however, I think it affected me the worst. I couldn't hunt or even think straight.

Then one afternoon when Alice had gotten in the car, she had a blank look on her face, a vision no doubt. Then her normal expression returned. Alice's face lit up in delight. "I saw Edward in Denali. He'll come back...soon." She said happily.

"He better have an explanation for Esme." Jasper said. I nodded in agreement.

**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! Any advice is greatly appreciated!!**


End file.
